The Diamond Writer's Wizard101 Fanfic Q&A and Story Updates
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: Ask your questions in the reviews, I/My characters answer them in the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, everyone, to my Q&A/Story Updates! I really wanted to do a thing like this for a while now. So, here it finally is!

Anyways, to submit a question, write it in the reviews! What kind of questions? Well, Story Questions for me, Character Questions for the Characters themselves!

And so, here are the story updates:

 **1\. The Mysteries of Marleybone: "Mia's Magical Christmas Carol" Parts 1 and 2 are in progress. (In other words, those are the next chapters)**

 **2\. Tales Beyond the Main Goal: "(Working Title) A Penny Saved" requested by Alliyah The Author, is in progress.**

 **3\. The Five B.O.X.E.S. and Fourteen Time Weavers: "Ending the Flaming Ordeal" is in progress.**

 **4\. Savannah Rose and the Team: The Start of it All/ The Power of Light: The stories will be a little delayed...**

 **5\. Adventure101: Once a Treasure Hunter, Always an Adventurer: "Treasure of the Lost Desert Isle" is in progress.**

 **6\. Adventure101: "Fifteen Years Ago Today" is in progress.**

And, there will be a new selection of new stories!:

 **1\. Adventure101: A Spring-Broken: Wizard101 and many other X-Overs.** **  
**

 **2\. (Working Titles) The Stars of Magic/My Life as a Life Sorceress/Gems of the Lost Wizards: A fanfic based upon my Theurgist Julia Lifegem, my cousin's Necromancer Michael Deathspirit and many others.**

So, I guess that's it! Write down your questions (you can even make a mini-dialogue with your characters, if you want), get ready to know your answers and get pumped for the upcoming chapters/stories! Have a great day!

- _The Diamond Writer_


	2. Chapter 2

"Phew, lessons just ended." Mia seemed to have a hard time breathing.

"Oh, come on! Not _that_ hard!" Anna said.

"Really? Well then _you_ go for a Myth lesson with our teacher!"

"Guys stop it!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Ugh, I hate it when they do that." Sophia replied.

"Hey guys," Jack Raven walked in. "I have a small question… Ever since beginning to follow-I still wonder why on the one thing I haven't been able to figure out. Your constant references to cartoons in the middle of battle. I dare to ask, why it happens? You simply blurt them out when it feels necessary. Or at least, a few of you." He looked at everyone.

Mia and Mike thought he was talking about them, so they pointed at each other.

"Well, we do it because we like cartoons, duh. That, and we always find a boring, sad and or scary situation and we want to make things a bit happier. As for the others, we don't know" Mia shrugged.

"We only do that after we see a cartoon marathon with you two!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Oh…" The twins said.

 _ **Questions for the Diamond Writer**_

 _Lucky A.K.A. GtC:_ Since I see Adventure101: A Spring-Broken, I wonder if you'll be making any non pirate101 and wizard101 crossovers.

Well then, I did have one but it wasn't the best. As for now, maybe I will.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok then, what questions do we have today?" Savannah asked.

 **AlliyahTheAuthor: _Ooh, a Q &A book! I have a question from mwah:_**

 ** _What is everyone's fav. color?_**

"Tan, Maroon... well, every color except black. Grey is okay." Savannah said.

"Red, Orange and Yellow" Kevin said while cooking a pizza.

"Blue, White and Lavender." Fiona said giving some ice cream for the triplets.

"Purple and Neon Orange" Matthew said looking up something on his computer.

"Lilac and Peach" Sophia said also looking up something on her laptop.

"Sheesh. Guys, why are you still looking at those screens?" Michael asked.

"We saw a very confusing video. Now we have to find out if that what we saw was true." Sophia said.

"Green and Soft Pink." Anna was gardening when she said that.

"Gray, Brown and White. Black is occasional." Patrick said reading a book.

"Yellow and Dark Blue" Mike said playing _DuckTales: Remastered._

"Yellowish Orange, Light Blue and Purple." Mia said looking at what Soph and Matt were looking for.

"Uh... guys? You have to see this..." Matthew said.

Xxx

Okay, so, the thing Soph and Matt saw was the Vine from Wizard101 which showed *drum roll* Rank 14 Bosses! And not just any bosses... Rattlebones, Krokopatra, Meowiarty and Zeus Sky Father. *Gasp* Some of our previous villlains are coming back! Savannah might have a problem with Meowiarty... again, that is...


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was cleaning up the castle. Suddenly, Alice came in.

"Hi everyone! Um. I thought you do Spring Cleaning in the start of Spring..." She said.

"You know it's only one day till April and Spring Break... So, technically were in the middle Spring..." Sophia replied.

"Okay... Anyways, what's your favorite world that you saved?" Alice asked.

"Marleybone for the win!" Savannah water-skated through the floor.

"I'm going for Dragonspyre... Don't ask." Kevin was starting the fireplace.

"Yeah, best not... Anyways, mine is Grizzleheim/Wintertusk." Fiona washed the windows.

"Wizard City. So classic." Sophia looked at her weather-teller.

"Going for ither Celestia or Wizard City." Matthew fixed up the electricity wires.

"Zafaria. I really like it for some reason... EXCEPT for the endless collection missions!" Anna was taking care of the plants.

"I'm going with... Krokotopia." Patrick was making his special cheese pizza.

"Um... The Spiral!" Mia and Mike laughed while playing _DuckTales 2_ on Mia's NES.

"I'm also going to go with Marleybone." Millie RiddleFlower looked at the newspaper.

"Um, how did you meet her, again?" Alice scratched her head.

"Again, long story, long mystery." Millie replied. "Wait, madam Alice, didin't you come in with mister Daniel StormSword?"

"Yeah. He went to check out that car in the yard."

"Wait... That's a car?!" Patrick dropped his jaws.

"Back! Anyways, so, if you met your old enemies again, would they be hard for you to beat?" Daniel asked.

"Well duh! Meowiarty still gives me the creeps..." Savannah shivered at the thought of Meowiarty.

"By the way, there was a note for someone named Secretive wizard... It says- No, it _asks_ what do all of us call the professors and Headmaster Ambrose behind their backs..." Millie scratched her head.

"I called Alhazred All-is-red... Patrick did that first!" Savannah pointed at the Krokonomicon Wizard.

"Anyways, me and Mike call Cyrus Drake Serious CatCake..." Mia giggled.

Suddenly, there was a noise of a giant storm outside.

"Yep. I was right. There will be or is a giant rainstorm..." Sophia mumbled.


End file.
